cornerstorefandomcom-20200215-history
Smooth Brain
Smooth Brain (Sometimes called Papa Smoothbrain) is a living legend who once lurked the bug-infested underground of Hoxxes IV. He is considered a Patron and a Savior among the Dwarves working for Deep Rock Galactic. Abilities * Smooth Smarts. With his brain as smooth as it is, Psionics and other Arcane merely slip right off it. He's resistant to those sort of effects and hardly even twitches when someone casts a spell. -4 to all Arcane skills attempting to affect Smooth Brain. * Smooth Spirit. With his brain as smooth as it is, Fear just slips right off of it. He has an unusual bravery which allows him to run right into danger, even if it might kill him. +2 to Fear checks, -2 when rolling the Fear Table. Description No one really knows the appearance of Smooth Brain, given he tends to wear full miner armor and closed helmet, but speculation has concluded that he is indeed a dwarf. His skin is said to be pale, having rarely seen the sun, and his beard humongous, uncut since the day he grew it. Background Smooth Brain began work for Deep Rock Galactic at around 4024 PPA, and worked almost non-stop for just minimum dwarf wage (it's like regular minimum wage but smaller). This lead to some ridicule from other dwarves who didn't take their jobs so seriously. The iconic nickname didn't come about until about 4028, when a horde of giant bugs sent Smooth Brain and 3 rando miners straight to the medical bay, and his subsequent surgery and medical report revealed that he indeed suffered from Lissencephaly. This led to slightly more dwarven-brand ridicule and his nickname becoming 'Smooth Brain.' The Transformation The event that forever changed Smooth Brain's status came about in 4036, when a cave-in and a large horde of bug things had severely injured three out of the four miners sent out on a mining expedition. Smooth Brain, being the able-bodied miner on this expedition, had only a pickaxe to defend himself at the time. The stress and exhaustion on this mission somehow clicked something in that smooth brain of his, and through some miracle he pulled through. With only his pickaxe he fended off an oncoming horde of bug things, protecting his co-workers with his life long enough for an escape to arrive. As they were loaded on, he taken up his ally's portable auto cannon and covered the pod on its escape. No one knows why he stayed behind rather than hop onto the pod as it was leaving, but the trio were left in awe at the sight of heroism, one of them only able to mutter the words "Bless you, Papa Smoothbrain." The Legacy Smooth Brain was forever branded a legend among the Deep Rock Galactic workforce. No one knows for certain if he survived covering the drop pod, but many like to believe he's still down there, mining away and protecting his comrades with his presence. Some like to note a significant decrease in the size of future bug thing hordes, but this has yet to be proven. In any case, a statue of his likeness was erected in Memorial Hall of the Space Rig which Smooth Brain worked at, honoring his bravery and general smooth-brain-ness. The Return In the years Smooth Brain spent fighting in the dark, dark caves of Hoxxes IV, Smooth Brain had to survive off of nothing more than Glyphid meat, Mactera juices, and red sugar, along with whatever he could scrape out of half-empty supply pods. The chemicals of said diet ended up having a weird reaction in his brain, and by his fifth year in the caves, he gained a singular wrinkle in his brain. This single wrinkle let him come to the realization that his pickaxe is dull and he hasn't drank beer for a long time, so he decided to seek out a broken drop pod, fix it, and return to the space rig. When he got there, however, he remembered he lost his keys, so he ended up crawling through the vents, only to break said vents and just burst from the ceiling, landing conveniently on a bar stool to the surprise of everyone. He took a mug of beer sitting on the counter, drank the whole damn thing in one go, and spoke the first coherent sentence ever in his life, "What's up, nerds?" He got his first promotion that day.Category:Characters Category:Vidya Lore Category:Vidya Characters Category:Deep Rock Galactic